1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a commonly known imaging apparatus which comprises a back display unit and a touchpanel. A variety of inputs concerning imaging are received through the touchpanel. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-198068 discloses a technology of obtaining a still image when a touchpanel is touched while performing motion picture capturing.
An electronic viewfinder (EVF) is also commonly known as an ocular display unit for checking an image by looking into the viewfinder. Displaying through the EVF is less influenced by light from outside and therefore provides good visibility. Photography while checking an image through the EVF allows an imaging apparatus to be easily set into a shooting position. Accordingly, use of the EVF is preferred.